unofficial_labyrinthefandomcom-20200213-history
Mordred’s Rest
An extremely young settlement, Mordred's Rest grew up about the remnants of Catten Vale. Vale was always an important town, one that was as large and populous as the city is now. Then of course the population of the land between the Brandins and the Braekens was much greater, and what composed a city was vastly different. Sited near to the union of three rivers (Eichian, Onwards and the Wend) it was both useful for trade but more importantly, due to its geographical location, dominated the approaches to Halgar from the east. Although Catten Vale was hardly an entirely martial town it was used to having spearmen in residence. The Fall of Catten Vale It was during the wars between Glorianave and Seval that it came to its destruction. Besieged, taken, retaken and besieged once again many times over a period of some forty years, Catten Vale became increasingly more fortified and ever more military as it stood, survived or fell to successive armies. It became a matter of intense hubris to the Magiarchs of both ritual states, it in turn focussing attention away from Halgar, whose walls and ritual wards were far more impressive in any case. Indeed, between IM 925 and IM 926 the town was held by no one faction, seeing constant skirmish fighting to and fro in the increasingly rubbled streets. The town became a source of political need between Boursos the Red (Seval) and Wrendel Daerk (Glorianave), each needing victory there to secure their own pre-eminence within their Magiarcies. Despite the clashes elsewhere between rival armies, Catten Vale saw constant small attacks, skirmishes and the occasional outright advance as the by now ragged spearmen there fought for every street, cellar, catacomb and broken tower. Neither claimed entire domination, though both came close on several occasions, between 925 and 926 until Methac Woland was sent to resolve the matter, and did so once he unleashed his henchman Throttle’s warband upon the ruins. Both were recalled to Halgar in the wake of the victory and then both were said to have been killed by Seval assassins. Mordred's Rest The city depleted during the wider death that followed when ritual war was unleashed and it was not until a decade before the last True Final Dawn that the area was settled once again by the Knights of the Land, where it was renamed Mordred’s Rest. It flourished under their protection but still was not a city until two things changed the fate of the town dramatically. Firstly the power of the Knights was then such that they were able to gain a Settlement Charter after much political manoeuvring. Not only Knights, but former Legionaries, adventurers and the assorted folk that cater to such came to dwell in the growing city. Secondly, the destruction of Ickybiggle meant that there was suddenly land to be governed. Whilst perhaps half of the old Ickybiggle territories are now either entirely within or indirectly influenced by the Forest of Trollsville, the remainder form the rural territories of the city now more commonly called simply ‘The Rest’. There is little to show of Catten Vale now. The rubble of the former town has been entirely reclaimed for the building of The Rest but much of the lost settlements nature lives on in the manner of the people that dwell there in the present day Category:Imperial Cities